


I want to do this with you

by Caskettmyheart



Series: Juliantina rewrites [2]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caskettmyheart/pseuds/Caskettmyheart
Summary: Their ending scene (the 2 years later part) rewritten to include a little more.... love <3





	I want to do this with you

It’s Juliana’s first fashion show and of course, Valentina is wearing the masterpiece of the collection. Staring at herself in the mirror, she’s amazed at how fast Juliana’s brand took off. Only two years and here they were. She was so proud of her girlfriend.

She looked at Juliana, who was bustling around, finishing up some of the models’ looks before the show started. She was totally in her element, and though Valentina could see she was so stressed, with that adorable little frown on her face, she looked absolutely radiant. A touch up of her make up and she was ready to go. She let one of Juliana’s assistants touch up her make up before finally having a moment to steal Juliana away from the other models. Though, of course, she was so proud of her girlfriend for having set this all up, and was overjoyed at getting to participate in it, Juliana had been so busy the last 2 weeks that these five second moments where they passed each other were the most they’d gotten.

 

“Ola,” Vale spoke, completely melting at the slightly stressed, tired but excited smile Juliana gave her. She took Juliana’s hands in hers and gave them a squeeze. “How are you holding up, amor?”

Juliana sighed, reveling in the moment of rest as she looked at Val and the bustling around her fell away. “Mejor, now that you’re here.” She smiled, looking at Vale’s lips but resisting because she just had her make up done and really couldn’t mess it up 5 minutes before curtain. “I’m excited, exhausted, nervous but so so happy this day is finally here and you’re here to share it with me.”

“I wouldn’t want to have it any other way.” Val did the exact same thing Juls did, glancing at her girlfriend’s lips and trying so bad not to ruin their make-up. Because Juliana really looked stunning. And she was so incredibly proud of her and- oh just fuck it.

She leaned in, carefully pressing her lips against Juliana’s, surprising them both but needing this so much.

“You can’t imagine how proud I am of you, Juls. How happy I am with how far you’ve come. And that you’re letting me be part of your life.” Valentina’s eyes sparkled, her smile so wide her cheeks started to hurt.

“Vale…” Juls trailed off, “Of course I want you to be part of this, and my life. I love you, silly. I want to share everything with you.” And since her lipstick was already ruined, well, she didn’t see the harm in going for another kiss. She let herself linger longer than necessary and breathed Valentina’s perfume in. It made her dizzy and steadied her at the same time. For a moment, all her nerves, stress, insecurities about tonight were totally gone. It was just Vale and her, living her dream that only two years ago was so far away.

 

Sadly, Juliana was pulled away by a shriek from her makeup artist. She sheepishly apologized to her while she got to work on her lipstick and reprimanded Valentina for making her job more difficult. She did it lovingly though, and both girls knew everything would be fine.

With one final squeeze of her hand, Valentina let go to go cue up as the stage director called them up.

 

When the music started, and models started walking, Juliana clasped her hands to her mouth. She was holding her breath until her mom walked out. Juls had wanted her to walk for her, but Lupe decided to not stress her daughter more with her incapability to walk the catwalk like the others and just stand behind the curtains, supporting her daughter in whatever she did.  So she grasped her shoulders and grounded her daughter.

“Hija, you did a beautiful job. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you, mom.”

From the line up, Valentina was looking over at them. Lupe looked at Vale as Juls’ gaze drifted towards her.

“Go on, you can do this.” Lupe squeezed Juliana’s shoulders and leant her head against her daughter’s.

Valentina stretched out her hand towards Juliana.

Juliana let out a big breath, gathering up the courage to walk on stage in her first ever fashion show. She reached for Valentina’s hand and let the familiarity of it calm her.

“Te amo, Vale,” she said, tears of happiness in her eyes. She could have never imagined that meeting a girl, crying on a park bench, would get her here. After all the shit they went through, the struggles. And now two beautiful years of dreaming. All culminating in this moment. “Gracias.”

“Gracias, mi amor.” Valentina smiled, taking a deep breath, “Vamonos!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands up and walking through the curtain, into the spotlight to the beat of their song. That’s love.

 

Juliana watched her walk and when Valentina was on the end of the stage, she reached out her hand as she had done before and happily said: “Ladies, gents and non-binary friends. Let me introduce you to the wonderfully talented woman I am happy to call my girlfriend: Juliana Valdez!”

**Author's Note:**

> \--  
> I am emo I am gonna miss them so much


End file.
